Different
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: What if you were in a wheelchair or couldn't see or couldn't hear?  How would you fit in at Hogwarts?  Follow the Kent siblings as they struggle to fit in.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  MY 100th STORY!
1. Abigail's Point of View

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Harry Potter except my original characters and the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I have a disability and always wondered how students at Hogwarts got around, for instance if someone was in a wheelchair or blind or deaf, how would they learn?

A/N 2: Original characters – the Kent siblings:

Abigail Olivia Kent – 14 years old. Has chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, is about 5'6, skinny, average weight and has Cerebral Palsy. Is in Ravenclaw House.

Benjamin David Kent – 13 years old. Has blond hair, blue eyes, is about 5'3, skinny, average weight and is deaf. Is in Gryffindor House.

Cecilia "CeCe" Regina Kent – 12 years old. Has chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, 5'2, skinny, average weight and is wheelchair bound. Is in Slytherin House.

Devin Oliver Kent – 11 years old. Has blond hair, brown eyes, 5'1, skinny, average weight and is blind. Is in Hufflepuff House.

Summary: AU: What if you were in a wheelchair or couldn't see or couldn't hear? How would you fit in at Hogwarts? Follow the Kent siblings as they struggle to fit in. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Friendship

Rating: T

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

(chapter title – Abigail's Point of View)

I sighed as I looked myself in the mirror. Another year at Hogwarts – my favorite place on earth, besides home. For now, I am wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt with an owl on it. Later, I will change into my Hogwarts robes on the train.

"Abby! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" CeCe calls up the stairs.

"Coming!" I call back, brushing my hair into a ponytail and rush down the stairs, making sure I have everything I need for Hogwarts.

"Don't forget your cane!" Mother calls as we get our trunks in the car. I roll my eyes and grab my cane. I then hobble down the stairs and into the car.

"I wonder which house I'll be in." Devin wonders out loud. My siblings and I are in different houses – I'm in Ravenclaw; Benjamin is in Gryffindor and CeCe is in Slytherin. Usually, with siblings, we're put together – like the Patel twins or the Weasley brothers. Not us.

"You'll find out when you get to Hogwarts." Mother tells us, kissing each of our cheeks as we enter King's Cross Station. Every year, mother sends us off to school, not bothering to come inside the station, for her fear of large crowds. Father died a year ago over summer break, so I hate leaving mother. I reluctantly give her a hug and follow my siblings to Platform 9 ¾. I help all of my siblings through before going through myself.

I sit in the Ravenclaw car, while my siblings find their respectable houses. Since Devin isn't sorted yet, he sits with the other anxious first years.

"Hi Luna. Have a good summer?" I greet my fellow fourth year. She looked up at me from behind her Quibbler and nodded.

"I did. What about you?" she asks, ignoring my cane. She's basically the only one who does.

"It was all right." I say, digging in my bag for my notebook. I feel the train jerk forward and we're off for Hogwarts.

"Devin, go with the other first years. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." I tell my brother, asking a fellow first year to keep an eye on my brother. She nods and takes his arm, guiding him to the boats waiting to take them to the castle.

"You love your siblings – I can tell." Luna tells me as I struggle to get into the carriage that's waiting for us.

"I really do – oof!" I say, as two other Ravenclaws – a boy and a girl – sit with us. I see CeCe struggling to get into the carriage that's behind us.

"_Levitatious CeCe._" I whisper, pointing my wand at my sister. She levitates gracefully into the carriage, wheelchair and all.

"You're coming along with your spells." Luna tells me. I blush and put my wand away, not wanting to get into trouble with McGonagall. She's my favorite teacher and I don't want points taken away the first night back.

Finally, all four houses are gathered in the Great Hall. The Great Hall is filled with gleeful chatter as Luna and I make our way to the Ravenclaw table. I sat down and placed my cane under the table.

"Good summer Abby?" a fellow Ravenclaw asked. I nodded and turned my attention to the front of the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore had gotten up and waved the doors to the Great Hall to open. The first years filed in, all of the other houses clapping and cheering. In the crowd, I found Devin clinging to a black-haired first year girl.

"Kent, Devin." McGonagall read off the list. Devin felt his way forward and sat upon the stool. The Sorting Hat took its time deciding where to place Devin and placed him in Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff table cheered as Devin made his way towards them. I saw him sit next to a blond boy and shake his hand.

After the sorting was finished and before the feast was eaten, Dumbledore raised his hands for silence. All eyes turned to him.

"As you noticed, we have some students at Hogwarts who are different from us. Please don't shun them, but welcome them graciously. These students are the Kent siblings – Abigail, Benjamin, CeCe and Devin. If you see them struggling with something, help them – be their friend. That is all." Dumbledore said, sitting back at the Head Table. I sunk low in my seat – I didn't want anyone to feel bad for my siblings and myself.

It was time to go to our houses. I followed Luna to the Ravenclaw common room. I stayed in the common room while she went to bed.

"Don't stay up too late – classes begin tomorrow." She reminded me.

"I know." I told her, getting my quill, ink and parchment out. I scrawled a letter to mother, asking how she was doing and how life was in general. I stumbled down to the Owlery and found my owl – a Great Horned Owl named Felix. He had belonged to my father and I wanted to keep him in the family. I held out my arm and he flew to it, landing with a soft thud.

"Take this to mother." I instructed. He chirped and was off. I smiled and made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room, hoping I wouldn't get caught. I saw Filch and Mrs. Norris near a suit of armor and when their backs were turned, I sprinted for the Ravenclaw common room. I was almost there when my cane slipped out from under me, sending me flying in a pile of arms and legs down the corridor. I held my breath, praying to Merlin that Filch or Mrs. Norris didn't hear me. They didn't seem to notice until Peeves came floating out of nowhere.

"Peeves – don't you dare!" I whispered, knowing that he would ignore me – as usual.

"_A Ravenclaw came and went  
>Who was it? The girl named Kent<em>." Peeves said out loud. I hobbled off towards the common room, hoping that I would get there in time. The portrait closed just as Filch came up the stairs that led to the Common Room. I went directly to the dormitories and fell asleep when my head touched the pillow.


	2. Benjamin's Point of View

**A/N: Bold is sign language. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed so far.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<br>(chapter title – Benjamin's Point of View)

It's hard being deaf in a hearing world. First off, everyone talks way too fast, so I have no idea what they're saying. Secondly, I have a little problem reading lips and third, classes aren't any better.

I have an interpreter – Rebecca. She's a seventh-year Gryffindor. When she can't interpret for me, there's Manuel – a fourth-year Gryffindor. Both are pretty nice and they understand what I'm going through.

The one person I've really connected with is Hermione. She has a deaf cousin and knows a lot about what I'm going through. She also helps me with my class work if I don't understand it, which is often.

"**All right**." Hermione starts, just as Ron, Harry and Ginny join us in the Great Hall. All of us are doing our Potions homework there.

"**What**?" I sign. At this point, I've written my name and date on the essay – describe the difference between bicorn and unicorn horn usage in potion making.

"**I finished my essay. What about you**?" Hermione signs. I shake my head. "**You want help**?"

I shake my head, knowing that in my heart, I can do it. I put my eagle-feather quill to the parchment and start writing.

By the time I'm finished, almost everyone has cleared out of the Great Hall. I gather up my things and exit the Great Hall, quite satisfied with the essay and hoping that Professor Snape would be as well.

"Quite exceptional Mr. Kent." Snape told me the next afternoon. I grinned at Rebecca and signed thank you to Snape. He acknowledged me and walked in the opposite direction.

Before I know it, classes are over for the day. I got my homework assignments for the week and was looking forward to the Hogsmeade visit the following day.

The following morning, after breakfast, everyone who had permission to go to Hogsmeade was waiting at the gate. Filch stood at the gate with a large clipboard, checking off everyone's name. In the crowd, I spotted Abigail, CeCe and Devin, all with their respectable houses.

A while later, we entered Hogsmeade Village and instantly explored the shops. Hermione and I went into Zonko's Joke Shop, Honeydukes Sweetshop, Scrivensaft's Quill Shop and Gladrags. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Neville met us at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

As usual, Hermione and I signed to each other, while Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville watched, clearly interested.

I decided to give a quick lesson in sign language. I taught them all the alphabet and the numbers one through ten. I also taught them simple phrases – 'how are you', 'nice to meet you', 'what's your name' and 'see you later'.

Before I knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. I had a great time and was looking forward to going back. The next time scheduled was Halloween – two weeks from now. I had planned to go with my usual friends, but two others would be joining us – fifth years Fred and George Weasley – Ron and Ginny's older brothers.

Two weeks passed and we gathered at the gate to go to Hogsmeade. I instantly spotted my siblings and my usual group of friends. Standing beside Ron were two ginger-haired boys I had never seen before. Ron smiled at me and motioned me forward.

"**Fred and George this is my friend Benjamin. Benjamin these are my brothers – Fred and George**." Ron signed with shaky hands. I smiled and acknowledged both of them.

"Ron, what was with the hand signals? Are you sending secret messages to Hermione again?" one of the twins – I can't really tell them apart – said. I laughed when I saw Ron's ears turn pink.

"No – I was signing because I was introducing you to my friend Benjamin." Ron told his brother, his ears turning back to normal. I could read Ron's lips a little. Like I said, I was okay about reading lips.

We ventured into Hogsmeade, talking and laughing all the while.


	3. CeCe's Point of View

**A/N: Hey everyone! I guess I should take a minute to say what's going to happen to the Kent siblings. Chapters 1 & 5 are told from Abigail's point of view; chapters 2 & 6 are told from Benjamin's point of view; chapters 3 & 7 are told from CeCe's point of view and chapters 4 & 8 are told from Devin's point of view.**

**I hope that eases some of the confusion. Also, I know that some of the HP characters aren't in character, but that's because I'm writing from 4 different people's perspective and they're going to have different views of each of the characters.**

**Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story!**

**~Lucky**

**PS - If you're a reviewer that is blind/deaf/in a wheelchair or has any other disability, I would love to hear your views on your disability. Like I said, I have a disability and would love to compare notes with you. You can either PM me or email me - I am very friendly and do not bite. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER THREE<br>(chapter title – CeCe's Point of View)

I hate the way everyone stares at me as I come into the Great Hall for breakfast. In their minds, I'm just another circus freak. I'm a human being for Merlin's sake! Gah!

I park next to Draco and find something decent to eat.

"You all right?" he asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine." I mumble, looking at the Daily Prophet. There's nothing new in it, so I toss it aside.

"You're in a mood." Draco notices as we head for our first class – Herbology with the Gryffindors.

"Haven't you noticed that there aren't any ramps for me?" I asked, feeling Draco lift me out of the chair and carry me down the stairs. Crabbe has the chair in his massive hands.

It goes like that for the rest of the day. I receive dirty looks as we go from one class to another.

That night, I'm asleep in my bed when I hear voices talking. I sit up and listen.

"I feel bad for her – I mean, she can't get around on her own."

"We should do something."

"What are you a Hufflepuff? Slytherins NEVER do anything nice for anyone else. But you're right – we should do something."

"Maybe we could find an easier way for her to get around."

"I also heard her say she likes Quidditch – we should do something about that, too." I recognize that voice as Blaise's. I usually hang around with Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

I listen in on their conversation and find myself smiling. I lay back against the pillows, resting up for the day ahead.

The following morning, my fellow classmates and I are heading to our first class when I see a marble ramp. It hadn't been there before. I wheel around and look at my friends.

"Which one of you did this?" I ask, my voice seething. I don't need a damn ramp – I wish they would listen to me about it.

"I did it." Draco finally speaks up. "I felt sorry for you and I-"

"YOU FELT SORRY FOR ME? SLYTHERINS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL SORRY FOR SOMEONE!" I shout, startling a first year that happened to be walking by at the moment.

"CeCe, why are you so angry?" Pansy asks.

"I'm mad because everyone treats me like I'm some sort of freak." I seethe.

"You're not a freak." Draco says as we head to our class. I roll my eyes and park my chair next to Draco.

The rest of the day passes by at a snail's pace and before I knew it, I was back in the Slytherin common room with the others. My friends were gathered around a poster in green and silver.

"Quidditch try-outs are next week!" someone announced. I really didn't care – I couldn't play Quidditch anyway because of my condition.

I was writing my Transfiguration essay when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Drawing my wand out, I was ready to defend myself when I lowered my wand, realizing it was Draco.

"I want to give you something." Draco said. I rolled around so that I was facing him. He handed me a long package with a bulge in the middle. I tore off the wrapping and marveled at the present – it was a broom with a special seat just for me.

"Draco, I honestly don't know what to say." I said, hugging him.

"You don't have to say anything. It was a gift from my father."

That's where I was confused – I had met Draco's father once and I honestly didn't like him. Lucius Malfoy had treated me like a lowly creature as Draco and I had supper with him and Narcessa – Draco's mother. I didn't like Narcessa either because of the way of she also treated me.

"Your _father _sent me this?" I asked, shocked.

Draco nodded and watched me struggle to get onto the broom. He held my shoulders and pushed down on them. I floated a few feet in the air before leaning forward and got off the broom. He then assisted me into my wheelchair. I nod my thanks and head to my dormitory for a night of peaceful slumber.


	4. Devin's Point of View

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their awesome reviews so far!**

**Nine chapters to go. Next up - Abigail's Point of View, part 2**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR<br>(chapter title – Devin's Point of View)

"Step down." I heard my fellow Hufflepuff tell me. I did what she told me and stepped down onto the bottom stair.

"Now what?" I asked. I was born blind, so I was kind of used to walking with a guide. Mother said that when I was older, I could get a Seeing-Eye Dog, which I was excited about. Until then, I was stuck using a guide or my cane.

"We're going straight. There will be a door on your right side." My fellow first year told me.

"Thanks Mollie." I thank my friend as we enter the classroom. We entered the classroom and Mollie guided me to a seat towards the back of the room.

"Do you still want me to take notes for you?" Mollie asked. I shook my head and took out my wand. I had found a charm in which to transfer writing to Braille. I had also bewitched my books so that they read in Braille as well.

"Today class – we will be learning about Muggles who can't see." Professor Burbage told us. I sunk low in my seat, knowing that she would call on me to be a volunteer. We had been studying Muggles with disabilities all week and I wasn't fond of it.

The class seemed to drag on forever, but finally the bell rang. All of us gathered up our things and exited the class. Mollie linked her arm in mine and together we exited the class.

"Where to next?" I asked Mollie as we exited the classroom.

"Potions." She told me. Mollie had become my friend since our first day of Hogwarts. I guess you could call her my best friend.

"What do you look like?" I asked.

"I have black hair that goes to my shoulders. I also have hazel eyes." She told me. I could picture her perfectly in my mind.

"Do you have freckles?" I asked.

"No, I don't." Mollie answered.

"Do you wear glasses?"

"Yeah. They're purple with silver frames."

"You sound really pretty."

"Thanks."

It was awkward for a few minutes before Mollie spoke again. She was telling me where to turn.

Today, Snape had us making a simple truth potion. Mollie and I worked together so that Snape wouldn't accuse us of not doing anything.

"Mr. Kent, please add the crushed hawthorn root to your potion without assistance." Snape told me. I felt the root and picked it up, making sure it was the right one. Satisfied with myself, I added it to the potion. I felt Mollie tug on my robes, letting me know that I did a good job.

Before I knew it, classes were over for the day. Abigail, Benjamin, CeCe and I agreed to meet in the Great Hall to discuss our first month of classes, since we hadn't seen much of each other.

"How are all of your classes going?" CeCe asked.

"Okay." Was Abigail's answer.

"All right." Came CeCe's reply.

"Good." Came an unfamiliar voice. "It's Rebecca – Benjamin's interpreter."

We met for an hour before my siblings said that they had to go. We went back to our respected common rooms, happy to have seen each other.


	5. Abigail's Point of View 2

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry it's taken me FOREVER to update this story, but life got in the way. Plus, I may not be able to update as much as I would like - I have classes starting next week and I'm also working, so it's tough. I'll update when I can.**

**Hope all of you are having a good day.**

**~Lucky**

**PS - 9 more chapters to go.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<br>(chapter title – Abigail's Point of View 2)

It had been a week since my siblings and I met in the Great Hall. I was in the Ravenclaw common room, doodling, when I felt someone approach me from behind.

"May I sit down?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Sure." I answered, not looking up from my doodling, which had turned into a drawing. I was attempting to draw Hogwarts and not succeeding at all.

"You're very talented." The voice told me. That's when I looked up – it was a Ravenclaw boy I had never seen before. He had wavy blond hair that stopped at the top of his ears, hazel eyes and olive-colored skin.

"Thank you for being modest, but this doesn't look anything like a castle." I told him, erasing one of the towers and redrew it.

"Is this yours?" the boy asked, nodding to my cane.

"Yes." I answered.

"What do you need it for?"

"To get around. I'm horribly unbalanced." I told him, feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"It's alright. I'm Elliot, by the way – Elliot Merriman." The boy introduced himself.

"Abigail Kent." I said, returning to my drawing.

"So, what year are you?"

"Fourth. What about you?"

"Also fourth. Have any siblings?"

"Three, actually – two brothers and a sister. You?"

"I'm the oldest of six. My brother, Max, will be coming to Hogwarts next year."

"Interesting." I told Elliot, clearly intended to concentrate on my drawing.

"What are you doing for the holiday?" he inquired.

"I think we're going back home to spend it with our mother." I told him. "What about you?"

"Not sure yet. Mom and dad are separated, so I think this year, we're spending it with our dad."

I was silent for a moment before responding, "I'm sorry that they're separated."

"Thanks. It was nice talking to you." Elliot told me before standing up. That's when I noticed something very odd about him – he had a cane that looked a lot like mine. I decided to ignore it and go back to my drawing, which by now, was looking a lot like Hogwarts.

I decided to draw another hour before starting on my homework. I was done with my homework in less than three hours – I didn't have very much. I then decided to write a letter home to mother, since I hadn't heard from her.

_Dear mother,_

_How are you doing? Everyone seems to be doing well – we're all passing our classes and studying hard, just like you told us to._

_Anyway, I was wondering if it would be all right if Benjamin, CeCe, Devin and I came to visit you over the Christmas holiday._

_Take care and we'll talk soon._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Abigail_

I read the letter four times over before heading to the Owlery to deliver the message. I noticed that Felix wasn't at his usual post, so I decided to borrow one of the school's owls – a large tawny flew down and landed on my arm.

"Take this to my mother." I told her as I felt her push off and fly out the window just as Felix returned with a large mouse in his beak – he had been hunting again, which was alright with me. I took a moment to be with my favorite owl before heading back up to the school.

I drew my cloak warmly around me as I headed back. I looked at the grounds and saw the Weasley siblings having an enchanted snowball fight. I had met Fred and George once and they make me smile, mainly because they remind me of my best friend, Kate. I hadn't seen Kate since we started Hogwarts and made a mental note to figure out which house she was in.

I entered the Ravenclaw common room and saw Luna standing in front of the fire. I smiled and walked over to her, keeping a firm grip on my cane.

"Hello." She greeted me, not looking up from the fire.

"Hi." I greeted her back, warming my hands.

"I saw you chatting with a boy earlier. Who is he?" Luna asked.

I felt myself blush – something I had never done in front of her.

"His name is Elliot." I told her, heat rising in my cheeks.

"That's a nice name."

"He's a nice guy."

It was quiet for a moment before Luna turned back to me.

"He used to date another Ravenclaw, but I don't remember exactly what happened." Luna told me. I furrowed my brow and headed to my dormitory, anxious to find out some answers. But first, I needed rest – I hadn't slept well the night before and I almost fell asleep in Potions.

Yawning, I made myself comfortable and fell asleep, dreaming of my life after Hogwarts.


	6. Benjamin's Point of View 2

**A/N: Here's where the Luna/OC relationship starts. Also, bolded is written stuff in this chapter - NOT sign language.**

**Secondly, I feel like I haven't gotten many reviews for this story - I think i have 7, or something like that. There are only 3 chapters left after this. THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL!  
><strong>

**I have decided that after this story, I'm going to focus on some of my other unfinished projects - such as:**

**~ Old West (RENT story)  
>~ What Happens In Vegas, Stays in Vegas (RENT x CSI: Las Vegas crossover story)<br>~ Derby Dreaming (RENT story)  
>~ Across the Universe (RENT story)<br>~ You are Not Alone (Phantom of the Opera story)  
>~ Living for Today (Robin Hood, 2010 story)<br>~ Leaving the Past Behind (RENT story)**

**Until next time,  
>~Lucky <strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SIX<br>(chapter title – Benjamin's Point of View 2)

Abigail, CeCe, Devin and I were on the Hogwarts Express, headed to King's Cross Station to spend the holiday with mother. We were all excited to spend time with her. Abigail brought her friends Luna and Elliot to spend the holiday with us, which was fine with mother.

I smiled to mother as we exited the Hogwarts Express and headed towards the parking lot. She smiled as the six of us got in the car and headed towards home. Snow covered everything, making the scenery look so pretty.

Christmas came faster than I could have imagined. I got everything I asked for and more. My favorite present was from Hermione – it was the first complete season of my favorite TV show _Switched at Birth_.

Later that day, I worked on my thank you notes while everyone did their own things. I saw Abigail and Elliot kissing under the mistletoe while Luna read a book not far away. I took over a pad of paper and sat next to Luna on the couch.

**Hi** I wrote on the paper. Luna looked up and smiled. She set her book aside and scribbled a note on the pad.

**Hi. How are you? **She wrote.

**Okay. Although I wish I were normal**

**You're just as normal as I am.**

**I wish I could hear instead of having someone interpret for me.**

**That must be hard.**

**It is. I'm living in silence all the time – I would love to hear a conversation or the birds sing. You know what I mean?**

**I'm really sorry that you're going through that.**

**Thanks. I would also like to have a relationship with someone.**

**You're only thirteen – plenty of time to find someone special.**

I looked at Luna for the first time in a different light. She and I had always been friends, but now I'm starting to think of her as something more. I loved her smile and how she always seemed to be interested in what I was saying – I mean signing.

**Can you teach me some sign language? **Luna wrote on the pad of paper. I nodded and took the pencil and pad of paper from her.

**What do you want to know? **I wrote, curious as to what she wanted to learn.

**Basic stuff – my name, hello – things like that **she wrote. I nodded and took her hand in mine so I could teach her the alphabet.

We spent the rest of the break together. We spent at least three – if not four – hours together a day, learning sign language. She also wanted to know the history of sign and I wrote down some books she could read that talked about sign language. For Christmas, I had given her a sign language dictionary, which she loved.

Before I knew it, Christmas break was over and it was time to head back to King's Cross to catch the train back to Hogwarts. Abigail, CeCe, Devin and I kissed and hugged mother, not knowing when we would see her again. Luna and Elliot smiled at mother, thanking her for letting them spend the holiday with us.

The train back to Hogwarts was a slow one. I ended up finishing the two books I brought from home and beat Luna in three games of tic-tac-toe. After that, it was very boring.

Once we arrived at Hogwarts, all of us went to the Great Hall for a feast to welcome us back. I smiled as I sat with my siblings and some of their friends. For that feast, we were allowed to sit wherever we wanted, although, the Slytherins stayed with each other.

After the feast, it was time for us to go to our respected Common Rooms to get some much deserved sleep. I instantly went to sleep, dreaming of a world in which I could hear everyone and everything.


	7. CeCe's Point of View 2

**A/N: Hello people! It's Lucky - again - updating the seventh chapter of Different. I know I just updated this story and I want to let you guys know that there are only 2 chapters left - Devin's Point of View 2 and the Epilouge (i can't spell, so sue me).**

**Like most people, my classes start Monday and between class and work and life, I probably won't have time to update any of my stories, so that's why I'm trying to finish this one before class starts.**

**Also, 5 days until my birthday! Thought I would throw that in there :)**

**Take care and hope that everyone is doing well.**

**~Lucky**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER SEVEN<br>(chapter title – CeCe's Point of View)

I think the holidays changed me because I wasn't as angry as I had been. Draco said I was turning 'nice'. Ick – that's the last thing I want to be. He's a boy, so his opinion doesn't matter anyway.

I was floating on a cloud – so to speak. I heard a rumor floating around school that Madame Hooch is thinking about letting me try out for Quidditch – my favorite sport!

I'm on the special broom that Draco's father gave me for the first time. I lean forward as soon as I'm up in the air, scanning the field for the Golden Snitch. I was trying out for Seeker, since that's what Draco said I would be best at.

Within in five minutes, I spotted the Snitch and caught it in my hand, amazed at my victory. From the stands, I could hear the entire Slytherin house cheering my name. I smiled and eased my broom to the ground before getting in my chair.

"You were brilliant!" Draco praised as we headed inside. I felt my face turn pink, but I couldn't decide if it was because I was cold or embarrassed. Maybe I was proud – I didn't care.

"Thanks." I thanked him as we entered the Slytherin common room. I went to a quiet table and did my homework, which took about two hours. When homework was done, it was time to go to the Great Hall for dinner. I ate more than I had ever eaten since starting Hogwarts last year. Maybe it was because we were having my favorites – mashed potatoes, green beans, chicken and chocolate ice cream for dessert.

After dinner, I made my way to the Slytherin common room by myself. Draco and the others wanted to stay and chat a bit, which was fine with. I didn't have to spend every waking moment with my housemates.

"CeCe! Hey!" I heard someone call me. I turned my chair around and saw Abigail come trotting towards me.

"Hi Abigail." I greeted my sister, unsure of what she wanted. Besides Devin and I, my older siblings HATED nicknames, so everyone they came in contact with was required to call them by their full first name, no ifs, ands or buts about it.

"I was wondering if you were going to audition for the school musical this year. Hogwarts is putting on the Muggle musical _Les Misérables_." Abigail told me. Of course I was auditioning – there was no way I was passing that up. I always had a good voice and was pretty sure I would get a part.

As predicted by me, I got a part – Fantine, which was odd because I'm younger than Abigail, but whatever. Abigail and Elliot got the parts of Cosette and Marius. Luna got the part of Eponine. Draco got the part of Javert – my favorite character. Even Devin, my brother got the part of Gavroche. I really didn't care who played the other characters – I was lucky to get a part in the musical.

The musical went on for two weeks. I was upset when it was over, but that meant I could focus more on my studies other than my lines. Plus, I had Quidditch to look forward to as well.

"Nice job in the musical." Draco told me as we headed to Quidditch practice. I beamed at him, not caring who saw me.

We practiced for an hour before it started raining – hard. We got off our brooms and headed inside, out of the rain.

It rained for three days, which was a good thing, I guess. All outdoor classes were moved inside and Quidditch was cancelled until further notice from Professor McGonagall. So that just left studying and hanging out in the library the only two things to do.

After the three days of rain, outdoor classes resumed and life went on as normal.

Before I knew it, term was over. I passed my classes with flying colors, which I was happy about. I couldn't believe I was going to be a third year – that was insane. Abigail would be a fifth year; Benjamin would be a fourth year and little Devin would be a second year.

The summer holiday was fun – I spent as much time as I could with my siblings. Mother had remarried a man named John and she was expecting twins any day. I really liked John and loved the way he treated my mother.

Mother deserved to be happy again and I was glad that she was. She also seemed less shy when both Luna and Elliot stopped by in the second week of break. The three of them were together more than most people I knew.

The last week of break, Abigail, Devin, Benjamin, Luna and I were in Diagon Alley getting things for school when I saw Draco turn down a dark alleyway. I knew it as Knockturn Alley and had heard that only dark wizards and witches ventured down there. I avoided it when I could, which was always.

We finished getting what we needed for school and headed to the Leaky Cauldron for some Butterbeer and laughter – we needed it. Things were tense at home and we weren't allowed to see our friends as much as we wanted, now that mother was getting close to her due date.

We returned home and put our purchases in our trunks, getting ready for the long road ahead.


	8. Devin's Point of View 2

**A/N: I want to thank my friends Christina & Emily for their name suggestions of the twins - Brody was Christina & Draegan was Emily. Their middle names were my creation.**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THIS STORY IS FINISHED!**

**~Lucky**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER EIGHT<br>(chapter title – Devin's Point of View 2)

I was fast asleep when I felt someone nudge me awake.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily.

"It's Abigail – mother had the babies – a boy and a girl." Abigail whispered, pulling me towards the door.

"Any names yet?" I asked as we walked to mother's room.

"Not yet, but mother wants you to name them, since you're good at naming things." Abigail told me. I smiled and heard a door creak open and once the two of us were through, Abigail closed it behind her.

Although I couldn't see her, I knew that mother was smiling. I also knew that she was tired, so I wouldn't stay long.

"Hello." Mother's tired voice greeted me. Abigail guided me over to the bed and placed something in my arms.

"This is the little girl." Abigail whispered in my ear. "I have the little boy."

"Draegan Alanna Kent." I announced.

"Brody Aaron Kent." Abigail said.

"I love those names." Mother told us. Abigail helped me hand Draegan back to mother before taking me to bed.

The next morning, John drove us to King's Cross and wished us well at Hogwarts. We all hugged him and told him we would see him over the holidays.

I rested the whole way to Hogwarts and dreamt that I could see. Like I said, I had been blind my whole life and would love to see the people and things I come in contact with.

We were now in the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting to begin. I heard my stomach growl – I had eaten a sandwich and some Licorice Wands on the train and was getting hungry.

The Sorting seemed to drag on forever, so I talked to my fellow Hufflepuffs about their summer holidays. I was very interested in their tales that I ignored Mollie's pokes.

"What?" I growled.

"It's time to eat." she answered meekly. I had never snapped at my friends because I was friendly to everyone.

"Mollie, I'm sorry – I was talking with the other Hufflepuffs." I apologized, but she ignored me for the rest of the night.

After the feast was eaten, it was time to go to our respected Common Rooms. I hated the fact that classes started the following day.

As a second year, classes were a little harder, but that didn't surprise me – everything was hard for me. I was being led around like a show dog by a fellow classmate named Evan.

"Who do we have today?" I asked as we entered our first class.

"Trelawney, Sprout, Lockhart, Snape, McGonagall, Butanes, Kelly and Hagrid." Evan answered.

"Who are Professors Butanes and Kelly?" I asked.

"Butanes is the new Ancient Runes teacher and Kelly is the new Muggle Studies teacher. You would've known that if you were paying attention last night." Evan told me as we took our seats. I felt my ears turn pink as I fished out my first book of the day.

The rest of the day seemed to go at a snail's pace, but eventually classes were over, which meant piles of homework that would take forever to finish.

I heard my fellow Hufflepuffs complaining about the amount of homework they had as we studied in the library that evening.

"It's the first day of class and I have no idea how to identify wolfsbane." Evan spoke up. I kept silent because homework was easy for me – it was the lessons I didn't understand. When you're blind, it's hard to see what potion ingredients we need or what a werewolf looks like.

We spent three hours doing homework. I had to sit there and listen to my friends complain all the time we were there. I'm surprised that Madame Pince didn't throw us out, with all the complaining we did. I stayed out of it – mother told us never to complain, always be polite.

I got very little sleep that night – I had an awful nightmare that something evil was coming for me. I calmed myself down and held my stuffed pig closer to me. Yes, I still sleep with stuffed animals – I don't care. I've had my pig since I was three and named him Regis. I don't know where I got the name.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, so I stayed awake, thinking about my family. I hadn't heard from my siblings since the feast, but I knew they were busy with classes. I then wondered about my new brother and sister. Which house would they be in? Would they play Quidditch or something else?

I don't know when I dozed off, but someone shoving me – hard, awakened me. I let out a groan and sat up in bed, putting my arms out in front of me so I could get situated.

"Almost there." Evan's voice greeted my ears. I moved a little to the left and swung my legs over the side of the bed, grabbing the head to steady myself.

Again, the classes went at a snail's pace, but when we got our homework assignments, my classmates weren't complaining as much, which made me happy.

That night, I slept like a rock without the horrible nightmare. I was happy that the nightmares had stopped and was looking forward to sleeping peacefully again.


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed, whether you flamed or not. **

**As you could probably tell, this is the final chapter of Different. I will not be writing any more HP stories soon, due to other projects that need to be finished (one has been on hiatus for over a year - oopsies), classes and my crazy work schedule. I will try to update/post when i can.**

**Sorry it's taken me forever to update this story, but I kept writing and re-writing this chapter and this seems to work. **

**I have to go now - class is starting soon and i do not want to be late.**

**~Lucky**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER NINE<br>(chapter title – Epilogue)

_Eleven years later – no one's point of view_

Everyone has left Hogwarts, except the newest editions to the Kent family. For the first time in Kent history, siblings were in the same house. Draegan and Brody were sorted into Gryffindor, the same house as their older brother, Benjamin.

Speaking of the older Kent siblings, Abigail and Elliot married and welcomed a daughter that they named Rebecca. Abigail works as a Healer at St. Mungo's. Elliot is a stay-at-home dad and runs a business from his home.

Benjamin and Luna also married and have a son, Lysander. Benjamin works at Hogwarts as the new Sign Language teacher, whereas Luna works in the library.

CeCe, however, is going to college to study Herbology. She works as a landscaper for a Muggle family.

Devin is also doing well – he's on his college's tennis and swimming teams. His tennis coach says that Devin is the best blind tennis player the college has had in years.

With happiness comes sadness:

John, Milady (the Kent monarch) and their newborn daughter were killed in a fire. The three of them couldn't get out in time and the flames consumed them.

Hogwarts hosted the Tri-Wizard cup in Draegan and Brody's fourth year. A Gryffindor was entered and was killed in the third task.

Other than that, everyone is happy and healthy.


End file.
